


Let Loose

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [34]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean, Demon Dean, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Incompetent Demon Dean, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, POV Sam Winchester, Prank Wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 09:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was a demon now. Had been for months, since he’d died in Sam’s arms.</p><p>And with his transformation, all the guilt he’d carried had vanished, leaving him fresh and smiling and practically carefree.</p><p>Especially when he was using his demon-ness to torture Sam. Which was often, because Dean was a dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Loose

“God damn it, not  _again_.”

Sam sighed at the whiny voice that drifted around the corner. “What happened this time?” he called, long-suffering. 

“Um. Nothing. But I might need some help.”

Sam put down the book he was looking at and backtracked to the dusty living room, where he found his brother. 

Dean stood in the center of a Devil’s Trap that was partially uncovered from beneath a molding carpet. “What the hell? Did hunters used to live here or something?” Dean said, petulant.

Dean glanced up, and if Sam weren’t long used to it, he would’ve gasped at the completely black demon eyes his brother sported.

Because yeah. Dean was a demon now. Had been for months, since he’d died in Sam’s arms. 

Which wasn’t a happy memory, but then Dean had awoken a new man…err, a new demon, Sam supposed. It wasn’t like how Dean had been in Hell, and the Mark had used up its magic converting Dean into another species, so that no longer had any effect. 

No, Dean sprang back like…like he never had before. Because suddenly, being a demon meant that the things that had once weighed heavily on his shoulders, that he blamed himself for, were gone. Poof! Just like that. All the guilt he’d carried had vanished, leaving him fresh and smiling and practically carefree.

Especially when he was using his demon-ness to torture Sam. Which was often, because Dean was a dick. 

Seriously? The telekinesis thing was  _really freaking_  annoying. But at least Sam could sneak salt into Dean’s food in revenge, or “accidentally” spill Holy Water on him. 

Then there were Devil’s Traps. They really were a gift from god, because if Dean was being Dean, Sam could trap him for  _hours_ and actually enjoy some peace and quiet. 

But on hunts, the traps were less fun, because it meant Sam had to save his brother’s demon ass. 

Like now.

Sam rolled his eyes as he scuffed off the markings painted onto the floor. “You’re welcome.”

“Yeah, thanks Sammy,” Dean said as he strode out of the trap. His black eyes rolled back to green. “So it looks like hunters might’ve been here.”

“Actually, I’m thinking more of a witch. Found a journal in the other room full of spells.”

“Aw witches? Really?” 

“Think so. We’ll have to do more research and see if it is a witch, or if some guy was just into Satanic language or something.”

“Great. Awesome. So you’ll be at the library? Cuz I’m gonna run back to the bunker real quick.”

“Dean, you are  _not_  abandoning me to go have sex with Cas. Dean. DEAN!”

But it was too late. Dean had already teleported away.

Sam ground his teeth and trudged out to the Impala. 

At least Sam got the car, and could do pretty much do anything he wanted to with it since Dean couldn’t touch it, on account of all the wards they’d drilled into it over the years. 

Sam had particularly relished Dean’s outrage when he re-installed his iPod jack. Now he’d never have to listen to his brother’s tapes again. Hallelujah! 

After a few hours in the library, Sam concluded that the case was a dead end, and he hit the road. 

Back at the bunker, Sam braced himself as he stepped inside. More often than not, he’d returned to some… _unpleasant_  noises coming from the direction of Dean and Cas’s bedroom. 

That was a good thing to come of this. Or maybe a bad thing. 

Dean, as a demon, no longer had the same inhibitions he’d had as a human. The first time he saw Cas after his transformation, his eyes went wide, he burst out with how beautiful Cas’s true form was, and then he pounced at him. 

They made out for a  _long_  time after that. And then Dean told Sam he’d always been bisexual. 

Which was not news to Sam, though it made him happy that Dean was in a place where he could finally be open about who he was. Really, he celebrated Dean’s coming out. 

But then Dean and Cas made out  _everywhere_.  _All the time_. And they weren’t exactly quiet or subtle about advancing to the next stage of their relationship. 

Sam shook his head. Nope! He didn’t want to continue that train of thought.

In the kitchen, Cas was sipping tea at the table. He wore a robe, and his hair was mussed up. There was also a hickey on his neck, and his calm expression was one Sam unfortunately recognized as “well-fucked.”

Sam wrinkled his nose.

“Heya, Sammy,” Dean said as he bounded into the room. He slid into a seat next to Cas. “Can I borrow your laptop? Need to do some online shopping.”

“Why can’t you use yours? And shopping for what?”

“Well, mine’s got a huge virus, so it’s super slow. And I need to buy a new bed frame. We sorta broke mine.” Dean exchanged a grin with Cas, and winked at Sam.  

Sam groaned. “Oh, come on guys. Really? I don’t care about your sex life. I don’t want to  _know_  about your sex life. You can stop telling me things now.”

Dean huffed. “Not my fault you haven’t had any in forever. Just thought I’d share so you can get  _some_  excitement in your sad little life.”

Sam glared at him. “Don’t make me exorcise you again. Because I will.”

Dean full-body shuddered. “Don’t you dare. That felt  _nasty_.”

“How do you think  _I_ feel?”

“Fine, fine. We’ll keep it on the down low.”

“Yes,  _please_.”

Dean tapped on Cas’s shoulder. “Alright, babe. It’s been 20 minutes. Up for the next round? The mattress is on the floor so we can–”

“OH MY GOD.  _CHRISTO, CHRISTO, CHRISTO_!” Sam yelled. 

Dean’s eyes flared black as he covered his ears. “Ow, hey, stop! Stop!”

But Sam wouldn’t, until he’d driven Dean into his room and slammed the door. 

Cas appeared behind him, and Sam, defeated, gestured toward Dean’s door. “Go for it, I guess.” He sighed. “I’m gonna find some better silencing spells.”


End file.
